


in case you don't live forever

by lifeofandoms



Category: The Magicians, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quentin actually lives this time, Recovery, Trauma, post monster, queliot, the queliot ending we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofandoms/pseuds/lifeofandoms
Summary: Post 4x13In which Quentin makes it out of the Underworld and what happens after.





	in case you don't live forever

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, Quentin and Alice never get back together. I also wanted a scene where Quentin decides he wants to live.
> 
> This fic is basically my version of what should have happened after the finale.
> 
> There's a bit of discussion of depression but nothing extreme. I just wanted to write about Quentin and Eliot ending up together because that's what we deserved.

Quentin wasn’t sure what had happened. One moment he had been in that room, prepared to destroy the monster for good. The next, Penny was dragging a screaming Alice out of it. The memories slowly leaked into his mind as he became aware of what happened, of his surroundings. He _had_ died.

“Hey. Been a while.” Penny appeared in front of him. But not the Penny on earth. _His_ Penny. Penny 40, the one that had died. “Welcome to the Underworld.”

Quentin felt his mind short circuit. He was dead. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it. All those years of constant suffering and all of his attempts to take his own life. Yet here he was. And this time, something felt unsettling to him. His actual death was a choice he had made yes, but it was to save his friends, right? It was his act of bravery. He hadn’t actually wanted to die this time. But here he was.

_His friends, family._

Quentin wondered if they were okay. If Penny 23 managed to pull Alice out of the room in time to save her, and himself. He wondered if the others heard of the news of his death yet. How long had it been on earth since he died? He wondered how his friends were reacting. Of course he felt sorry. He didn’t want to cause any of them pain. So in a way, Quentin hoped that his death wasn’t affecting them. But, on the other hand, he wanted to know if his life had had meaning to them all. Not just Julia or Alice, but everyone else. Kady, Josh, even Penny 23. He wondered if he was as important to them as they were to him. Eliot.

For the first several years of his life, Quentin had felt as though life had no meaning. As if he had no purpose. The feeling of not belonging anywhere was overwhelming. He felt like the most useless person who had ever lived. But since Brakebills and Fillory, that feeling slowly faded away. It wasn’t as if it had disappeared. No. It would always be there with him. His depression wasn’t something that would go away overnight. Not after years and years of suffering. But Brakebills, and Fillory, and magic, and his friends, those had all helped him to feel a sense of belonging. Like he had purpose in life. And he didn’t want to just give that up. Not after years of chasing that dream that maybe one day, he _would_ belong somewhere. With someone.

Quentin had so many questions circling in his mind yet the one that stood out was “had Eliot survived?” Last he had remembered, Eliot was stabbed in the stomach and was bleeding out. A wave of emotions overcame him. He looked back into the elevator wondering if Eliot had already come through here, or if he would be in the next few minutes. Or hours.

Everything Quentin had done on earth was to save Eliot from the monster. He couldn’t die now. It wasn’t fair.

**

Eliot couldn’t breathe. He felt his heart stutter and his breath stop. Margo sat on the end of his bed, tears gathered in her eyes as she held his hand and explained the situation. He couldn’t _breathe._

Quentin was dead. He had died saving him. To save him from the monster. No matter how shit he was feeling before, after getting stabbed in the gut, this was worse than any pain he’d ever felt. He didn’t get the chance to say goodbye. He didn’t get the chance to tell Quentin that he loved him. And that he did want to try.

“I’m sorry, El.”

A sob got caught in his through and his eyes welled with tears. Margo moved closer to lie next to him. To let Eliot cry on her shoulder, and to cry with him. They had both lost a friend.

**

“So where do I go from here?

Penny had led him to the very end. The door to the rest of the Underworld was right there. Yet he didn’t feel satisfied. He didn’t feel as if this was the end. For once in his life, Quentin wasn’t satisfied with the idea of death. And funnily enough, he was already dead.

“I-” Quentin paused and turned around to face Penny. “I don’t want to go. This isn’t enough. I wasn’t done _living._ ” He choked on a sob.

Penny took a few steps forward and stopped in front of him. He patted him on the back and smiled. “I know man. I was just waiting until you admitted it to yourself.”

Quentin looked at him confused, unsure of what he was saying.

“Oh c’mon man, as if you actually thought there wasn’t a way out of here. I recall you and Julia coming here and managing to escape.” Penny continued.

Quentin was still processing what he was saying. It’s like death had somehow made his mind blur.

“Dude, I’m saying you can leave.”

He still couldn’t accept that as an answer. He needed proof of that before he would ever believe it.

“If you’re trying to make a joke, this really isn’t funny,” Quentin finally said. Penny thought this whole conversation was amusing.

“Okay, come on, I’ll show you.” Penny turned, and walked towards a door that hadn’t been there moments ago. “Are you coming?”

Quentin quickly caught up to him, his mind still fuzzy, wondering if this Penny was worth trusting after all the shit Quentin put him through on earth.

“I probably shouldn’t be doing this, but I really couldn’t be bothered with following the rules around here when it comes to my friends, so here we are.” Penny said as they made their way through a maze of corridors and through dozens of doors. “Honestly, I’ve been waiting to finally break a rule around here. But with how good I am, they’ll never find out.”

With Penny talking constantly, Quentin didn’t feel like saying a thing. He stayed silent the whole way. He didn’t want to get his hopes up just in case Penny’s idea was just a huge let down and they had to take that miserable walk back so he could continue on in the Underworld for eternity.

“Y’know, I was just waiting for you to decide that you wanted to go back. I wasn’t going to make that decision for you. I was a bit surprised it took you that long to admit it though. We did that whole talk in my office earlier specifically so I could give you time to decide.”

Something in those last two sentences angered him and Quentin wanted to strangle him. “Well, maybe if I had known that going back was an option, I would’ve said something sooner.”

“Okay relax, relax. We’re here now.” Penny stopped abruptly in front of an average door. It was wood, like any other door. It seemed like nothing special. The room they ended up in was nothing special either. It would be barely big enough to fit a bed and maybe a table or a few chairs. There were shelves of books and boxes, and cobwebs and dust littered the whole room.

“ _This_ is our final goodbye. I mean it this time. I hope I don’t see you for a while. I mean that in the nicest possible way,” Penny hugged Quentin this time. Quentin realized how much he had missed Penny. He missed how they used to bicker and get on each other’s nerves all the time back on earth. But seeing him now, his emotions were all over the place.

“I still don’t understand,” Quentin said as they parted and he took a step back. “I’m not sure what you mean. I don’t- I don’t know where to go from here.”

“This is your way out. You can go back to earth. Go back to the land of the living. It took me a while to find this place. This specific door. I figured it would be important to note in case any of you foolishly died and I needed to be the heroic one and save you from an eternity in the Underworld. Well, at least postpone it.”

“So, you’re saying that I can just leave. Just like that. No repercussions. No monster to fight. No one’s gonna die because I chose to leave?” He couldn’t think. He couldn’t make this choice if it was going to hurt someone else.

“I’m saying, this is it. There’s no catch. Aren’t you done torturing yourself over the what ifs? I promise you, Quentin. This is it.”

Quentin knew that Penny didn’t have a reason to lie. And he knew that he should trust him. He knew that he did trust him. And spending only a handful of minutes with him down here was enough to know that.

“Of course, I have to do a bit of this and that, y’know being a traveler and all, just so that you get back safely and in one piece.” Penny said jokingly, but Quentin felt his nerves rise. “This is it, the end of the line.”

Quentin stopped. All his thoughts from earlier resurfacing. He’d finally get the chance to live. It would be another chance to live his life the way that he wanted. And this time he would get to choose to live. And he _was_ choosing to live. He was choosing to live for his friends, his family. And he was choosing to live for himself. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, just accept it and go. But promise me I won’t see you back here for a while. Go out there and live your life,” Penny said, a soft smile growing on his face. He had missed Q, more than he was willing to say. And in his time in the Underworld, he’d grown to love him, and everyone else left on earth.

“Thank you. I mean it. Thank you, Penny.” Tears filled his eyes once again, still not believing that this was real, and hugged Penny for a final time. At least for now.

Penny nodded his head in the direction of the door, indicating to Q that this was his time to go. He walked to the door. This old, average looking door was about to give him his life back. And he stopped.

“I have one last question,” Quentin hesitated. “Is Eliot…?”

Penny’s eyebrows raised, almost knowingly, yet he didn’t say a word. He just reached for the doorknob. “Hey man, if you remember any of this, tell the others it’s not the same without them. But don’t let them take it the wrong way, I don’t wanna see them down her for a looong time,” Penny added. “And tell Kady that I love her.”

Quentin nodded with a slight smile. And he stepped through.

**

Quentin wasn’t sure what he had expected. It wasn’t a huge scene like in the movies where there was a crash and loud noises and people running into the room to see what had happened. But rather it was quiet, as if he had been asleep and suddenly woke up. He was back in his body, in a room at what he assumed was Brakebills.

He couldn’t remember much, his mind was hazy. He did remember his choice. That was what stuck with him.

He sat up, pain flowed through his head and his vision blurred. How was he here? Wasn’t his body broken apart and swept away into the Seam? He didn’t want to question it, and he didn’t want to think too hard about it because his mind seemed to refuse to.

When his vision cleared up, his eyes focused on where he was. He was at Brakebills, specifically in his room. Maybe that’s where his mind led him when he came back, or maybe Penny had something to do with it. His vision blurred again and pain shot through his head. It was like something didn’t want him to think too hard on the circumstances of him coming back to life.

It was dark outside and only a dim light from outside his door lit his room just enough that he could make out his surroundings. After a few moments of thought and letting the pain slow, Quentin’s question came up.

He wasn’t sure he could handle it if he had come back only to find out that Eliot had died. He wasn’t sure that he would ever be able to forgive himself. Fighting the pain, Quentin sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He used a slight bit of magic to illuminate the room and give him enough light to look at himself in the mirror.

He wasn’t looking too good. His skin was pale and he looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. But in his defense, he had just died and come back to life. His switched his clothes, which were the exact ones he was wearing when he died, and instead moved to put on more comfortable ones, ones which he wouldn’t be able to associate with his death. His hair was a mess but he ran his fingers through it to smooth it out and proceeded to take a deep breath. He moved towards the door, his head still pounding, but he pushed through. He needed answers.

The light from underneath the door was still on and he pressed his ear against the door. Nothing. Maybe somehow in his death, he’d killed everyone in the process. He would never be able to live with himself then. He reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly, a barely audible squeak sounded out. With a pull, the door was open.

His shoes padded quietly on the floor as he walked through the halls. He wasn’t sure where he was headed but he just wanted signs of life. Quiet murmurs came from around the corner and Q proceeded slowly, unaware of who was just beyond. He paused just before the opening to the common room, second guessing his decision to show himself. But he would have to eventually. He couldn’t just come back to life and leave and never let his friends know that he wasn’t dead. But what was he supposed to say? “Surprise! I’m not dead.” He couldn’t do that. Not after they saw him die, or heard the news.

He was still unsure of how much time had passed since his death. A few hours? Days? Months? A year? It was hard to tell without actually talking to someone.

“I’m worried about him, I don’t know how he’ll cope,” a soft voice said from just beyond the corner. Quentin could almost guess that it was Margo.

“We can’t just move on, we have to find him,” another voice said, sounding like Alice.

In that moment, he decided he needed to talk to them. He assumed his friends were there with them. He came back for a reason.

With a deep breath, he took the remaining steps forward.

**

They did not take it well at first. Seeing your friend who died stand in front of you, alive. Even his friends, as magicians, did not take it well. They had mourned for him. They had cried over his death.

Margo slapped him. Then she hugged him. Tears pooled in her eyes. While Eliot was the monster, it was her and Quentin that so desperately wanted him back, needed Eliot back. They clung to each other like their lives depended on it because they were best friends. They needed each other in those moments.

Alice was furious, she was in the room when she saw Quentin die, but she calmed down when she realized how grateful she was that he was alive.

“Jeez way to go, Coldwater. You had all of us mourning you just to show up alive,” Margo breathed out, half crying, half laughing.

“That’s messed up, dude,” Penny continued. Penny 23.

They were mad and upset at first. But Quentin explained everything, or as much as he could. His mind wouldn’t allow him to explain too much about Penny 40, but he had remembered his message. Kady had to take a few moments to herself after hearing about him. His friends grew to understand that Quentin’s death was a choice that he had made to save his friends, but they were happy he was back.

For the few minutes he was reunited with his friends, everything blurred and he was happy to be back with them. They were his family, and he had meant something to them, he saw it in the way they first reacted. Alice, Josh, Kady, and even Penny 23 came up to hug him.

As the others moved to go sit back down to process the information, or to just take a break after all that had happened in the course of less than 48 hours, Margo stood close to him.

“Eliot’s been completely destroyed over your death. He hasn’t been able to get out of bed until tonight and he still refuses to eat,” Margo said quietly, her head laid upon Quentin’s shoulder.

“Eliot, he’s...alive?” Quentin asked slowly.

“Everyone came together to save him, his wounds were treated. He’s not the same. Not after the Monster. Not after you,” Margo went on carefully. “He’s out back, around the fire.”

Quentin took that as his cue to leave and find him. He needed to talk to him, he needed to see him. He needed Eliot to know that he’s alive.

**

Eliot was exactly where Margo had said he would be. He stared into the fire with a look of sadness and grief. He looked tired. Of course he hadn’t slept since the Monster.

Quentin approached slowly, he knew that Eliot would be on high alert after the Monster and he didn’t want to freak him out. Though Quentin being alive would be enough of a scare anyway.

He paused his footsteps, staying in the shadows just before he became visible in the light of the flames. He was at a loss for words. Unsure of what to say, he just stepped forward.

“Q?” Eliot’s voice quavered, uncertain if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

“Hey, El,” Quentin returned, standing quietly.

“I swear I’m going mad because I was told that you died. Todd better not be playing tricks on me, especially not now.” It seemed like Eliot was having a tough time getting out words. They came out breathy and full of pain and sadness.

“It’s me, I promise you. I fought my way back. Penny brought me back. Penny 40,” Quentin continued, trying to find a way to convince Eliot. But slowly, he didn’t want to scare him.

Eliot still seemed almost unconvinced. He just sat there, staring into the fire with his eyes closed.

“Isn’t this proof of concept?” Quentin questioned, debating whether he should give Eliot space.

Eliot stood up to face him, disbelief in his eyes. Quentin was still a few metres away, uncertainty floated through the air.

“Quentin?” he said painfully. “But you _died.”_ The bags under his eyes were more evident as the light from the fire allowed Quentin to see his face. Eliot was in disbelief. He was tired of tricks and games, he just wanted everything to stop hurting.

“And I’m here now,” he reassured.

Eliot’s feet carried him forward, a few slow steps at a time, until he stood only a few feet in front of Quentin.

“Margo told me. I was barely conscious. She wanted to be the one to tell me,” Eliot’s words came out fast and confused. “She told me that you died, that you were ripped into the Seam. But that you saved me.” Eliot’s eyes were fixed on him, doubt still circling his mind.

“I’m sorry,” Quentin voiced, barely audible.

“I didn’t get to say goodbye. I didn’t get to tell you…” Eliot paused. Quentin didn’t want to be the one to break, he wanted Eliot to choose his actions after so many months of being unable to. So he just stood there.

They still had so much to talk about. The Monster, and how Eliot was expected to get on with his life after that, and how he was going to cope. They had to talk about Quentin’s death, about how he was alive and how it affected Eliot. Because they can’t just move past it. They had to talk about their mental health, both of them. What the past few months had done to them. And they had to talk about it together, because they were best friends, and they were in this together. But they also had to talk about the quest, Eliot knew that. He’d spent months trapped in the Monster’s head and came to a realization about Quentin. And he never had the chance to tell him. They had to talk. But somehow, in this moment, they didn’t need to. Not yet. The talking could wait.

Eliot closed the gap between them, his hands were placed on either side of Quentin’s face, and he pressed his lips to his. It was desperate, filled with sadness and grief. The events of the past year came rushing up, and they were both filled with immense emotion. Quentin ran his fingers through Eliot’s hair, which he deemed was cut shorter in the last 48 hours since he last saw him. They pressed themselves closer together, the need to feel each other overtook anything else. Quentin felt like he could taste the pain and desperation on Eliot’s lips.

He thought about the last time they had kissed, it had been them as old men. It had been during their lives in Fillory. They had grown old together. And Quentin wanted nothing more than to do that again in this life. He had been given a second chance.

Quentin deepened the kiss, letting Eliot know this was what he wanted too. And they stayed like that, until they both broke away, gasping slowly for breath. Quentin pressed his head on Eliot’s chest, and Eliot brought him close to him, his hand on the back of his head. They both stood there, in each other’s arms. Tears welled in their eyes and relief rushed out of them.

“I’m sorry,” Eliot said quietly into Quentin’s hair. “I was afraid. I thought since we were back on earth, you’d want to choose differently, that you _would_ choose differently.”

Quentin sighed, a small laugh bubbled through him. As if he could choose anyone other than Eliot for the rest of his life. It would always be him.

“Don’t you get it? It’s always you, it will always be you,” he professed. Eliot lifted Q’s head off of his chest to press his lips to his once again before they both headed inside.

The rest of the group had wandered off to God knows where and Eliot led Quentin through the halls to his room. Quentin followed. They didn’t want to be apart. Never again.

Sitting around that fire, Eliot had felt numb. He had lost more than just a friend that day, he had lost his soulmate, the love of his life. He kept losing everyone around him and he was terrified. He was terrified he’d lose Quentin again, but he didn’t want to live in fear. He just wanted to be with him. And here he was, still numb but regaining feeling.

They both slipped off their shoes and shirts, and moved to get under the covers. The dark still enveloped the room, moonlight streamed in through the crack in the curtains.

They were tired. So unbelievably tired after the events that unfolded in the past 48 hours. They needed to talk, but they put it off. They laid together in bed, soaking up the feeling of the other. Quentin laid his head on Eliot’s chest and tangled their legs together. He let himself listen to El’s heartbeat and let it echo through his mind. It was comforting. And Eliot ran his fingers through Quentin’s hair, his eyes closed. They let themselves get lost in the other’s presence. The warmth that radiated off of the other lulled them to sleep. They were finally together. So many questions remained up in the air, that was for another time. For now, they just wanted to be together, to know that they were safe in each other’s company. At least for now. They had made it.

**

And they did talk, eventually. For weeks on end, they were inseparable. Always by each other’s sides. They woke up together, ate breakfast together, showered together, walked around the campus together, ate lunch together, took naps together, ate dinner together, and finally at the end of the day, went to sleep together, only to repeat their routine the next day.

Margo was happy for them, her two best friends finally together. Though she was getting tired of their noises waking her up in the middle of the night. But she’d get through it. If they were happy, so was she.

They did talk. Eliot talked about his fears. He was scared about the Monster returning, about the Monster possessing him again and Eliot being unable to control himself. He was scared that he’d hurt Quentin again, like he hurt Brian. And they talked about what had happened with Brian. And he was scared Quentin would die again, would leave him again. Quentin listened, a quiet reassuring presence. He decided Eliot might want to talk with someone at the school, but that would only be if Eliot wanted to. He didn’t want to force anything, only suggested it to him and Eliot nodded.

They talked about the circumstances regarding Quentin’s death. They talked about him sacrificing himself. He realized what he had done when he chose to die during those moments. Quentin knew that he wasn’t just going to get past his clinical depression, it was something he had to work on. And he agreed to talk to someone.

They talked about Eliot’s feelings after Quentin died. How Eliot had felt numb and unable to do anything for himself. And Quentin felt horrible for doing that to him. But Eliot was just happy that he was back.

They talked about each other. Their relationship. They talked about what happened after their quest, when they remembered it, and about when Quentin suggested they try it again, and how Eliot reacted in those moments. He was afraid. They both were. They both wanted the other to choose them but they didn’t want them to feel like they had no other choice. They decided then that they were boyfriends, partners. They said ‘I love you’ to each other over and over again until they were certain that the other knew it. And even then, they still continued. Every chance they had.

And they talked about after. What would come next. They didn’t want to go back to Fillory, and they didn’t want to stay at Brakebills. But they knew that they wanted to stay with each other, no matter what. They talked about marriage, about having kids, eventually. Not yet, they were too young and messed up. They had to heal. They had to feel like they were in a good place. But they both decided that that was definitely somewhere down the line.

They were committed to each other, for the rest of their lives. Because that was their choice.

They decided they wanted to move out into the city. They were going to get an apartment together and live out the rest of their days, together. Everything else that happened would happen around them. That is what they chose.

So they said goodbye to their friends. For now. They could always come and visit them at any moment. Margo seemed the most broken up about it, but she understood their choices and was happy for them. She would go back to Fillory with Fen and Josh. She promised to visit Quentin and Eliot every chance that she got. And they were grateful.

Quentin and Eliot were done with quests and monsters and beasts and every other little thing that they always assumed was their responsibility to deal with. They were done with that, for good this time. They wanted to move on. They were older now, they’d experienced too much suffering and death.

So they moved out. They found an apartment in the city and moved in. Quentin let Eliot decorate it because he was constantly saying that Quentin didn’t have proper taste. He would pout and sulk around for a moment until Eliot came and kissed him, eventually ending up in their room. _Their room._

They both still had appointments with a therapist at Brakebills, which allowed them to visit their friends every week.

And they still woke up with nightmares, Eliot most of all. Quentin would have to calm him down and reassure him that he was still here, that he was alive, and that the Monster wasn’t back to kill them. It would probably always be this way, after everything they went through. But over time the nightmares were less frequent. They somehow were able to sleep through the night.

They spent their days together, either laying on the couch watching movies or shows while occasionally having sex wherever possible. Or they’d go outside, walking hand in hand while roaming through the streets. Or they’d take the subway to other parts of the city. But wherever they went, they were always with each other. Usually that would be unhealthy. They were comfortable being alone sometimes, but they preferred to be with the other.

Eliot was still his witty self, constantly getting on Quentin’s nerves. But that was what he loved about him.

**

“Sometimes I wonder what would have happened to me if you stayed dead,” Eliot pondered aloud one morning, Quentin was laying in his arms with his head on his chest. He felt a spark of pain go through him, pain for Eliot. “I mean it. I wonder if I would’ve been able to get past it. Even the day after you died I was consumed with regret, the Monster was responsible for it y’know? And I felt partly responsible. You did that to save me. But what would I have done without you. Where would I be? We wouldn’t have this apartment together, because obviously you’d be dead,” Eliot started talking fast, his mouth forming the words before his mind had time to process. “I guess I would’ve gone with Margo to Fillory. But what then. The Monster destroyed me. You helped me pick up the pieces and find myself again,” he finished. Eliot looked down at Quentin, who had his eyes closed but by the way he breathed, Eliot knew he was awake and listening.

“I guess we’ll never know,” Quentin said. Eliot’s mind was still his own and Quentin could tell he wasn’t satisfied with that answer so he continued. “I think that you’re your own person. You can make these choices for yourself. It was you who found yourself again after the Monster, I just helped along the way. Margo would’ve been there for you, you know that. She would’ve probably burned Fillory down to the ground if it was the only way to help you. She’s crazy.”

Eliot laughed and sighed deeply and placed a kiss on Quentin’s head. He didn’t want to think of another time where Quentin didn’t survive, where they didn’t end up here, together. So instead, they laid in bed all day, having sex and occasionally getting up to grab food or something to drink. They watched movies, some which they’d seen so many times they could recite them line by line. But this was their life. This was what they had chosen. And they were happy.

They kissed each other passionately every chance they got, constantly confessing their love to each other as if the other didn’t already know that. Because somewhere in the back of their minds they were afraid. They were afraid that one day they would wake up and the other would be dead, or gone, somehow. And they didn’t want to waste a single moment together. It wasn’t good to spend their lives constantly living in fear, but that was what they had because of all the trauma they were put through.

Though through the years it did fade. They still had their bad days. Days where either Eliot or Quentin refused to get out of bed because facing the day was just too much to bear. And sometimes those days would last weeks. The other would give them space, or comfort them. Whatever the other needed. The pain did fade, but it was always lingering.

They always had each other, though. And they had agreed that when they die, they would die together, from old age. Their painful and torturous memories were soon replaced with happy ones. Ones where they took trips together to the movies or even something as simple as the grocery stores. Ones where they walked around the city at night, hand in hand. Ones where they took each other on dates, arguing over who got to plan the next one. Memories of their firsts. Memories of when they got engaged, when they got married, and when they had kids, whom they loved with all of their heart. But that was a story for another time.

But they were together again, and they lived the rest of their lives together. Because in every timeline, they somehow found each other. In every timeline they found a way to be together. They never stopped saying “I love you” no matter what arguments or fights they got in. Because they always knew nothing was worth leaving over. They were soulmates. And they always found their way together.


End file.
